hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
1999
was Hollyoaks's fifth year of production. This year, a large group of students were introduced into the show. This began a trend of students appearing and departing from the show each year. Events Hollyoaks events is killed after setting fire to Finn's bus during the Millenium Eve party.]] *4th January - Kurt Benson leaves the village after breaking up with Ruth Osborne. (Final appearance of the character) *15th February - New pool lifeguard Adam Morgan arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *18th February - Finn crashes his bus into Jambo Bolton's shed. *June - Kurt Benson is killed in a jet ski accident. *7th June - The Morgan family arrive in the village. (First appearances of Sue, Andy and Zara Morgan) *26th July - Helen Richardson discovers that she is pregnant. *29th July - Gordon Cunningham proposes marriage to Helen Richardson but she rejects him. *10th August - New Hollyoaks High School student Mark Gibbs arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *September - Students Alex Bell, Sam Smallwood and Nikki Sullivan arrive in the village. (First appearances of the characters) *6th September - Student Anna Green arrives in the village to study at Hollyoaks Community College. (First appearance of the character) *8th September - Student Geri Hudson arrives in the village to study at Hollyoaks Community College. (First appearance of the character) *13th September - Lucy Benson is kidnapped by Rob Hawthorne, who is revealed to in fact be alive. (First appearance of Rob since 1998) *20th September - Tony Hutchinson and Lewis Richardson manage to find an escape hatch, which allows them to escape into the River Dee. Tony manages to revive an unconscious Lucy Benson. *23rd September - Darren Osborne returns to the village with his father, Jack. (First appearance of Darren since 1997) *4th November - Sean Tate deliberately burns Holly Cunningham with a firework. *12th November - Tessie Thompson gives birth to a son whom she names Harry. Harry's father, Tony Hutchinson would not learn of Harry's existence until October 2007. *28th December - In three episodes set on 31st December, Rob Hawthorne is killed in a bus explosion. (Final appearance of the character). Tom Cunningham is born to Helen and Gordon Cunningham. (First appearance of the character) Real life events *8th September - Hollyoaks Highs: The Wicked Bits is transmitted. *13th September - 16th September - Hollyoaks introduces two extra episodes as a one-off for a special set week of episodes. *22nd September - Beginning with Episode 351, Hollyoaks introduces a Wednesday episode and begins airing three episodes per week. Major storylines Benson family *Ruth Benson discovered her husband, Kurt Benson's affair with her step-sister, Kate Patrick, and their marriage broke down. Kurt made the decision to leave the village. *Lucy Benson checked into a rehabilitation clinic in order to quit her heroin addiction, with the support of Carol Groves. *Following Kurt's departure from the village, Kirk and Juliette Benson also decided to leave. *Lucy Benson was later informed that her brother, Kurt Benson, had been killed in a jet ski accident. *Following Kurt Benson's funeral, Lucy Benson was kidnapped by Rob Hawthorne, who was presumed dead. Rob took Lucy to a nautical test centre where he attempted to drown her. Lewis Richardson, Tony Hutchinson and Ruth Benson tried to rescue her, but Rob attempted to drown them too. Tony ended up opening a hatch which allowed them to escape, and Tony managed to revive an unconscious Lucy. *Rob Hawthorne continued his attempt in getting "revenge" on Lucy Benson, and set fire to Finn's bus on Millenium Eve in an attempt to kill her and everyone else on board. Cunningham family *Cindy Cunningham began a relationship with Sean Tate. Sean began abusing Cindy's daughter, Holly. Social services were involved after Sean burned Holly with a firework, and Max Cunningham caught Sean locking Holly in a cupboard. *Gordon Cunningham began a relationship with Helen Cunningham, and when she discovered that she was pregnant, Gordon proposes to Helen and they married. *Sean Tate was offered a job in Tenerife, but Cindy was prevented from leaving due to Holly not having a passport. Sean ended up leaving Cindy at the airport and left for Spain alone. *On Millenium Eve, Helen Cunningham went into labour and gave birth to a son she named Tom, assisted by her daughter, Mandy Richardson. Morgan family Osborne/Patrick family The Students Other characters Cast Changes Debuts See also: Category:1999 debuts. Returns See also: Category:1999 returns. Departures See also: Category:1999 departures. Episodes See also: Category:1999 episodes. See also *Category:1999 minor characters *Category:1999 births *Category:1999 marriages *Category:1999 deaths Category:1990s Category:1999